The present application is directed to modes of powering and controlling a motorized personal transporter.
Dynamically stabilized transporters refer to personal vehicles having a control system that actively maintains the stability of the transporter while the transporter is operating. The control system maintains the stability of the transporter by continuously sensing the orientation of the transporter, determining the corrective action to maintain stability, and commanding the wheel motors to make the corrective action. If the transporter loses the ability to maintain stability, such as through the failure of a component, the rider may experience discomfort at the sudden loss of balance. For some dynamically stabilized transporters, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,965, which may include a wheelchair for transporting a disabled individual down a flight of stairs, it is essential, for the safety of the operator, that the transporter continue to operate indefinitely after detection of a failed component. For other dynamically stabilized transporters, however, the operator may readily be capable of safely dismounting from the transporter in case of component failure. It is desirable that control modes be provided for such transporters from which the operator is capable of safely dismounting in case of mishap.
The present application is related to subject matter described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/479,901, filed Jun. 7, 1995, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,225; U.S. application Ser. No. 08/384,705, filed Feb. 3, 1995, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,091; and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/250,693, filed May 27, 1994, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,965, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a rider detector is provided for detecting the presence of a rider on a base of a two-wheeled dynamically balanced transporter. The rider detector has a mat covering the base of the transporter, the mat itself having a mat edge attached to the base, a mat wall having a bottom portion and a top portion, the bottom portion attached to the mat edge, and a mat cover having a top surface and a bottom surface, with the mat cover attached to the mat wall and supported above the base. Finally, the rider detector has a switch mounted on the base and positioned below the bottom surface of the mat cover, the switch changing from a first state to a second state when the mat cover is displaced into contact with the switch. Additionally, a rigid plate may be disposed under the bottom surface of the mat cover.
In another embodiment, there is provided a transporter for carrying a payload including a user, and the transporter of this embodiment includes:
a platform which supports the user;
a ground-contacting module, to which the platform is mounted, which propels the user in desired motion over an underlying surface;
a proximity sensor for determining the presence of the user on the device; and
a safety switch, coupled to the proximity detector, for inhibiting operation of the ground-contacting module unless the proximity sensor has determined the presence of the user on the device.
The proximity sensor maybe a member, mechanically coupled to the safety switch, having an operating position and a non-operating position, wherein the member is in the non-operating position in the absence of the user from the device and the member is moveable to the operating position when the user is on the device. The member may include a plate, disposed on the device, for receiving a foot of the user, wherein placement of the foot on the plate causes it to move into the operating position.
Alternatively, the proximity detector may be electronic and may include a s semiconductor device. In a further related embodiment, the device may include a motorized drive arrangement, coupled to the ground-contacting module; the motorized drive arrangement causing, when powered, automatically balanced and stationary operation of the device unless the proximity sensor has determined the presence of the user on the device.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a personal transporter lacking a stable static position, for supporting or conveying a subject who remains in a standing position thereon;
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram of the system architecture of an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 3 shows a top view of the power source with the top cover removed;
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of the power drive module of an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 5 is an electrical model of a motor;
FIG. 6a shows a top view of a rider detector in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 6b shows a cut side view of the embodiment of FIG. 6a;
FIG. 7 shows an exploded view of a yaw input device in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 8a is a cross-sectional top view of an elastomer-damped yaw input device, shown in its relaxed position, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 8b is a cross-sectional top view of the yaw input device of FIG. 8a shown in a deflected position;
FIGS. 8c and 8d are back and top views, respectively, of the yaw input device of FIG. 8a coupled to a handlebar of a personal transporter in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIGS. 9a and 9b depict a palm steering device, in a rest state and activated state, respectively, as implemented in a handlebar of a personal transporter in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 10 is a logical flow diagram of the control program in accordance with embodiments of the present invention;
FIG. 11 is a flow diagram for traction control in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention; and
FIG. 12 is a flow diagram for deceleration-to-zero in accordance for an embodiment of the present invention.